


Step

by Spammy_Wits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Defeated, Future, Uncertain - Freeform, not sure if fluff or angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/Spammy_Wits
Summary: Inspired in Step by Vampire Weekends."Dread settling on his bones, he called upon his transformation, he allowed himself a minute to be hopeless. He shook his head and borrowed his partners ideals, wielding them like a shield."





	Step

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to pace it around the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mDxcDjg9P4), go ahead and listen if you want to

Gentle like the wind, the door of the car opened and he stepped out into the sun.

 

Memories of the last few years, melancholy floods him suddenly in a swirl of yellow and brown leaves. Like someone said once: The wind rises, we endeavor to live...

 

Those years spent thrown out into a cruel world, indifferent to his loss.

 

Everything so shallow; socialites, parties, trying to make his way out of college in the midst of superficial acquaintances and conversations. He had been so eager to make friends back in school but now even keeping the ones he already has seems pointless. The past weighs heavy on his shoulders, he sighs.

 

*Walking over towards his childhood home he fixed his wrinkled clothes checking for everything he'd prepared for the worst of cases. He lowered his head and let out a bitter chuckle.

 

_Maybe now he'll take me seriously._

 

_What you're on about?_

 

Poisonous green eyes turned to him in confusion.

  
Dread settling on his bones, he called upon his transformation, he allowed himself a minute to be hopeless. He shook his head and borrowed his partners ideals, wielding them like a shield.

 

He asked Plagg once if there was any chance she had made it, instead of answering he told him all the feats he'd been a witness to. He related tales of bravery and cunning and magic and gods. Among it all, the ladybug was always the one who could perform a miracle. Adrien did not care for all that, he just rolled on his bed to stare at the wall. A dream reminded him of how people made fun of them, with their silly banter and awful jokes, but their words had no meaning when they were together and so they raced above the city.

 

*He made his way in with a confident stride. The mansion was emptier than before, he wondered what happened with the staff. A shudder ran through his spine as if he was being observed. As he made his way to the stairs he noticed that the border of that depressing canvas was below his jaw now, he had outgrown it. 'Mom would have the courage to do this, she'd support me'.

 

His father was not in his office but he knew where to find him, he steeled himself to his lair.

 

The fight was over quickly, the same platform that let him in had made his enemy to stumble. Looking at the jewelry in his hand he heard his motivation, and the choice wounded him... The kwamis hid as he cursed his luck one last time. She was not coming back. Sudenly, a tap behind him, company, she had always been safe. His eyes were open to her civilian form as he offered her the items, and she smiled.

 

"Did you miss me?"

 

"Didn't you?"

 

*He let go of his powers, he wouldn't make a fool of himself any longer. Anticipation filled him as she bypassed the miraculous and clinged to him and he embraced her with the strenght of the purest of feelings, feelings that years of wondering had left him with. He was not alone, not anymore.

 

*They were different people now, seasoned veterans on life, sad yet happy. They could sense it; they'd never drift apart again, they won't allow it. Still clutching each other they bumped their fists and grinned, together. They knew it'd be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cut out a lot to fit it in. The story is: Ladybug disappears when she goes to confront Hawkmoth but since Adrien is in the United States studying he only has her last voicemail as proof, he can't go back by his own means (frozen money) so he rushes to end his studies and meanwhile he investigates until he discovers his father is his nemesis. Marinette has been planning to recover her miraculous for a long time and the only chance she has is when Adrien finally comes back since it's the only thing that could make Gabriel depart from his office. She didn't count with her partner being the very same person she was waiting for. Gabriel watches how Chat Noir enters the mansion and rushes to try and make a villain but it's too late. During the battle Marinette activates the exit mechanism just in the right moment to make Hawkmoth lose his balance and letting Chat Noir recover the miraculous. The rest is open to interpretation.


End file.
